Red Cloud Nox
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: Yoru, my OC, is a girl with powers that are un-ninja-like. Madara takes interest on her and recruits her. But first she must pass two tests first, each with its own difficulty. Will she be able to pass the tests and join the criminal organization?
1. Interrogation

**

* * *

**

She's Our Akatsuki Newbie

**-1- Interrogation -1-**

Blood dripped. A bad start, but that was what happened. A girl with her head covered with a dark hood ran through the forest; her left shoulder was severely injured and her arm might have pluck off any second. Two people were chasing here. Strange; it was always _her_ who chased after people then torture them, now she was chased by someone and she was tortured. The hunter became the hunted; that was the good way to describe it. Her massive blood loss messed her focus so she couldn't use her elemental jutsu to defend herself. Her hunters had taken away all her weapons, even her beloved two-handed blades.

Speaking of her blades, one of them zapped out of somewhere and pierced her leg. She cried in pain and stumbled on the ground. Her good hand pulled her own blade off from her leg, but she was too severely injured already that she couldn't run anymore. Her hunters came to a stop just in front of her. She struggled to scoot away, but she only managed to move five inches away from her hunters.

"Would you just stop moving?" the blonde of the hunters said. His voice showed tiredness and crankiness.

"What do you want from me?" the girl asked between heaving breaths.

"We only want you to come with us, that's all. Why are you so stubborn?"

"I don't trust people like you! Last time I did, I was brought back to Orochimaru's face! I am not going to serve that snake slut anymore!" she yelled.

"Hey, chill out! We don't like him either! Especially this partner of mine. He really has issues with that 'slut'—even though he's actually a male."

"You can't fool me with that. Not when you're wearing the same cloak as he!"

"Orochimaru was not part of our organization anymore. He quitted." said the red-headed hunter, partner of the blonde one.

"Oh, good then. But I'm still not going! Actually, I'll never go!" she winced to the pain on her shoulder after she shouted the last few words.

The blonde looked at his partner who shrugged. Then the red head said, "Well, I guess we have to finish you right here."

The girl smirked, "Do as you wish, mister. I'm going to come after you after you kill me, anyway."

"Nonsense, there are no such things as ghost." the red head stated monotonously and stabbed the girl right on her vital death spot. He released his scorpion-like weapon and watched the girl limped and died.

"That's too bad." said the blonde, "She got awesome powers."

"Why, thank you." the same girl's voice murmured through the trees. Suddenly, the blond just flew off and thrown away by no hands at all.

"Deidara!" the red head shouted before he himself got thrown away by an invisible force. "This couldn't have happening! I've killed her!"

"Yeah, urgh…and she didn't show any sign of regeneration ability when we fought her few minutes ago."

"Then I suggest you read your files more carefully, gentlemen." the girl came toward them, floating in mid-air like a superhero in comics. Her body was scar-less; her shoulder was not nearly-unattached anymore; there was no trace of injury on her once pierced leg. Her clothes seemed to get soaked somehow though. "However, it's too late for that." She held her two-handed blade that previously stabbed her leg and the other one flung out of nowhere to her other hand. "Any last words?"

"They don't, but I have." said another voice, darker and meaner, before scorching flames were thrown at her. The girl spun backwards in the air, bracing her blades and zoomed to the attacker. The attacker jumped backwards from the tree, but his movements stopped in mid-air, and he didn't even know how. He suddenly swung to the nearest tree and it felt like there was something pressing him, squishing him.

"Why can't you people just _leave me alone?!!"_ The girl shouted furiously. If she was a dragon, she probably had been breathing fire.

"Well, don't you wanna know why we chased all this way? We haven't explained the details, and you already shot us angry glares and invisible forces." said the man who attacked her just now.

"I can't trust you people." she hissed.

"Ah, because Orochimaru owned the same cloak as us? Didn't my men told you before that he quitted. I'm afraid they were telling you the truth."

"Bullshit!"

"You still don't believe us?"

"Give me the proof!"

"Fine." The black-haired man stared at her with two glowing orbs and she suddenly felt paralyzed. She fell to the ground, her brain failed to function normally. She was caught by the same red-headed man who killed her earlier.

She gritted her teeth in sheer fury. Her conscience falling and soon everything went pitch black.

* * *

Deidara grunted as he rolled his shoulders. "Jeez, this girl is a tough one!" he complained.

"You didn't read the descriptions?!" Madara growled. "What kind of criminals are you? I purposely gave you those files to _warn _you!Ah—don't start speaking! I'm not here to talk sweet, I'm here to save your sorry ass from that girl!" Madara sighed inwardly, "Maybe I should've listen to Kakuzu…"

"What did he say?" Deidara asked carefully.

"He said I should send Itachi and Kisame for this mission but no, I disagreed with him." The older Uchiha grumbled. "He's gonna laugh at me for days…"

"Jeez, we're sorry, Kingpin. We promise we will read the descriptions before we go." Deidara tapped Madara's back in friendly manner. He stopped only because Madara stared at him darkly.

"I'll see you in the base." Madara muttered coldly before he disappeared with Sasori who carried the girl with him. He, however, couldn't teleport Deidara along with him.

"Dude! What's the big idea!?!?!?!" Deidara shouted, but he was already alone.

* * *

Her ears buzzed with people's conversations and whispers. She tried to open her eyes, but she really felt like to sleep for a couple more minutes. She would, though, if a bell-like sound didn't rang throughout the room he was in.

"Welcome home, Madara!! Tobi has returned!!!!!!" a man-in-child voice bounced on the wall to her ears and to the ears of people in the room with her.

_Madara? THE Madara Uchiha? I thought he was history!_ The girl thought.

"Tobi, I'm busy here! Go out and…have a snack or play with Itachi or whatever!" the voice of Madara scolded.

_Ok, I'm convinced. I was knocked down by a man with Sharingan which was actually the legendary Madara Uchiha, kidnapped, and…Jinkies, I'm tied by a rope._

Kakuzu noticed the faint movement on the girl's wrists. He called, "Madara, she's awake."

"Gah! Tobi, get out!"

"Aaaah…but Tobi wants to see the new recruitment!"

"Later. Now out!" Madara slammed the door and sat on the chair in front of the girl just right on time when she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked. She saw Madara's face, smirking at her. She tilted her neck upwards and back straight as she said, "So…Madara Uchiha, are you?"

"Hmh, nice to be known by someone."

"You're…in the history books."

"I see. Well, I know you from the 'Big Book of Mercenaries' or so they call it." Madara smirked again.

"Can you…let me go?"

"I'm afraid we can't. We have a few questions to ask."

The girl relaxed herself and shrugged lazily. "OK."

Madara smiled evilly, "Alright. So, my man, Kakuzu, here and few other bounty hunters know you as 'The Resurrection Girl'. One simple question: what's your name?"

"Yep, that's what they call me. By the way, my name is Yoru."

Madara gave a stern look which made Yoru twitch in annoyance.

"I don't know my family name. My memories of my childhood were a little bit fuzzy. Actually, no one knows about my clan name! It's like…the world makes us forget it! Don't blame me; my great-great-great-great granddad did it! He was the one with that 'special gift' to erase people's memory—you know, like MIB's neuroliser!" Yoru ranted flinging her feet high nearly kicking Madara's face.

"OK…relax. We know about it. Now, next question…"

"What do you know about Orochimaru?" Kakuzu finished.

"He's the jackass that killed my parents, made me search for my younger brother for years and kidnapped and tested me."

"Younger brother?"

"Yes. That tongue-lolling faggot threw him to the river back when I was six so he was four."

"Feel free to explain to us." said Madara, cupping his chin with one palm.

"OK, this is gonna get long…so he threw my brother to the river and he floated somewhere I don't know. Then he kidnapped me; making me his test subject because I have this ability that _you_—" she stared pointedly at Madara "—should've seen. Then when I was ten or so, I managed to run away, thanks to the Kekkei Genkai I have in my blood. I reside in Konoha, your home sweet home, for a few years and receive a proper education of ninja skills. But I was unsatisfied there so I ditched that place and worked as a mercenary." Yoru turned her eyes to Kakuzu who returned her gaze snidely, "You're a bounty hunter, aren't you? You should hand the body to the dealer I once worked with. He paid much better than your place."

Kakuzu lowly grunted but Yoru heard it as clearly as a scream so she grinned. "You're quite of a green eye, huh?"

"You could say so."

Madara looked at Yoru to Kakuzu and back to Yoru again. His cocked eyebrows and slightly squinted eye clearly showed that he was surprised. He asked, "You guys have known each other?"

"Sorta, except that we never talked before."

Madara nodded understandingly and turned his attention back to Yoru. "OK, enough with your past, now next question is: are you Orochimaru's spy?"

Yoru laughed gingerly, "Hell no. Isn't it obvious that I grudged him from head to toe?"

"It could be only just a façade, who knows?" Madara smiled sarcastically, but that didn't change Yoru's expression. "Are you really not working for Orochimaru?" Madara asked again.

Yoru exhaled heavily and if her hands were free, she would be face-palming right this second. "Don't I look serious enough to you?"

"What do you think, Kakuzu?"

"Pfft, whatever. Told you I haven't known her for quite a long time."

"Alright, I guess I can trust you."

"Yes! Now please let me go!" Yoru begged, tugging at Kakuzu's strings that tied her wrists.

"Not so fast kid! We haven't come up to the real purpose of why we're bringing you here!" Madara scolded, flicking Yoru's forehead with his fingers.

"What?! So all those questions were not even the climax yet? Gimme a break! GOD!!!"

Kakuzu whispered to Madara, "Dude, this girl is like you plus Tobi plus Deidara plus me."

Madara snickered, "Guess so. OK, Yoru, here comes the last question."

"This really feels like Slumdog Millionaire." Yoru commented.

"We're recruiting you to Akatsuki. Are you willing to join or not?"

Yoru paused—a long one, in fact. For a quick detail, she asked, "What is it there for me?"

"Well, you could do more challenging missions, you still can kill people—if you do enjoy that kind of activity—and best of all you still can work as a mercenary as you work with us. I heard mercenaries don't choose side, do they?"

Yoru just pondered at Madara's simple answers. "Keep going."

"You have shelter to stay. All of us, S-ranked criminals we are, stayed here for the rest of our lives. That's the easier way to spend mission-less days for us, especially for me."

"You're not really good in making reasons, are you? Just tell me why you pick me to join this Akatsuki."

Madara smirked his dark one, "I know why you are called 'The Resurrection Girl', Yoru. I know about your Kekkei genkai—well at least I know partially of them—and I know that your brother doesn't remember you anymore when you found him in a deserted village."

Yoru gasped; she was about to ask more but her throat were somehow dry that she couldn't talk at all. Madara continued, "Your power is what catches my attention. Your power can help Akatsuki take over the world. Think about it, Yoru, Akatsuki gave you a reason to live. You don't have to aimlessly wandering around the world. You don't have to sleep on the trees or on the streets. This might be a little bit too sweet for a criminal organization like us but…you can move on from your loneliness and sorrow from being forgotten by your long lost brother." Madara stared at Yoru reassuringly and stood. "I'll give you two hours to think about it. Do whatever you want while you're alone. You're in our base, our home sweet home, so you couldn't escape from here without passing us."

Yoru didn't give any significant reaction. She just sat still, actually thinking over the offer about joining Akatsuki. Ever since she ditched Konoha, she never got to stay in someone's house, not even in her fellow mercenary's house. That was because she couldn't trust them or they didn't have a house like her. Even the offer for having a place to live had weakened her heart already. The most cogent offer was that she could move on from being a lone, homicidal wolf into a lioness in a pride.

Just around two years ago, she found a deserted village while she was travelling around the country. She stayed in that village and spotted a familiar face of her brother. He had grown up healthy but sadly having amnesia ever since he was found in the river. Yoru would like to greet him, to hug him, to tell him that she was his sister, but she didn't. Her brother was happy and if she came back to his life, she might ruin it into pieces. Especially the fact that she was a mercenary would make things go even worse. In the end, she left him in that village, made herself inexistent to the world. That, however, burdened her until today, where her age was eighteen already and that she was not exactly a girl anymore.

Yoru was about to put her face in her hands when she was reminded that her hands were tied behind the back of the chair. She closed her eyes, gathering a few amount of concentration in her head. The knot of the rope loosened by itself and released her wrists. She stood, rubbing her wrists when suddenly the door was opened quite roughly. Yoru yelped slightly and jumped in surprise to the suddenness. What she saw was a guy with what it seemed to be a pumpkin mask.

Yoru gazed around the walls before meeting with the bright orange of the mask. "Um, hello?" she asked tentatively, not sure what to say, since she didn't know the characteristics of this guy.

"Ooh! You can escape from Kakuzu-senpai's strings! That's so cool! How did you do it?!" he asked excitedly, much to Yoru's surprise. That guy…was still a kid.

"Why do you wanna know?" Yoru asked cautiously as pumpkin-face skipped closer to her.

"Tobi is just curious. Mind showing it again, um…"

"Yoru."

"Yoru-chan! Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi twittered holding out a hand to shake with. Yoru took it cautiously and once she touched it with her fingers, Tobi shook it violently. "Now show Tobi how Yoru-chan escaped!"

"Alright, just…slow down." Yoru sighed. Yoru then pointed at the chair she was once tied onto. "Now look at that chair." she said. She then focused for a brief second and the chair floated in mid-air. She swung it around by playfully twirling her index finger before putting it back. "Happy? That was my Kekkei Genkai."

Tobi jumped up and down in utter excitement; he clapped his hands as he hopped. "That was so awesome, Yoru-chan! How does Yoru-chan's Kekkei Genkai do it?"

"Well, that's why they call it 'Kekkei Genkai' because it's not normal. My forgotten-name clan can use this rare element which is called gravity. You could say it's the combination of air and earth. Gravity is a free element, so it doesn't require any chakra if it uses for something like what I showed you earlier, unless it's for some certain jutsu. I can even use it on myself," Yoru then floated in mid-air and crossed her legs in a meditating stance, "enabling me to fly. All I need to do is to think where to use it on and make sure I'm strong enough to lift it up."

"Whoo…can Yoru-chan float Tobi? Tobi wanna fly!" Tobi raised his hand voluntarily.

"Sure. I can float stuffs that weigh five tons or so." Yoru said proudly and without moving anything, Tobi floated. The boy was enjoying himself, moving himself in a frog style swimming.

"Tobi's flying!!! WAHOOO!!!"

Yoru twitched, _OK, I can sense some eeriness in Madara and Kakuzu, since they're gruff and bossy-like. But I never expect that Akatsuki would take someone WAY childish than me. I wonder how the others looked like…_ Then something came into her mind. She was aware of the consequences but she just shrugged it off—as always.

Yoru carefully lift Tobi's mask from his face while kid was enjoying himself; spinning and whooping and laughing. When she saw the half of his face, she tensed. "Madara?!" she asked in disbelief. "Are you testing me or what?" she snapped, somewhat automatically dropped Tobi to the floor.

"Hold on a sec! Tobi is Tobi! Madara is Madara!"

"Elaborate that, shrimp!" Yoru hissed.

"Tobi is Madara's twin brother! Make sense?"

"Sure, for the similarity of your faces. But I remember him not having a twin brother but just a normal younger brother and his name was not Tobi, it was Izuna. And he's dead, for crying out loud!"

"Um…it's a long story." Tobi's best answer was that.

"Try me."

"Tobi, what on toffee's name are you doing?!" Madara roared, before Tobi got to say his story of how he got separated from Madara's chamber of personality.

"Tobi wants to know Yoru-chan! Yoru-chan even made Tobi fly! You should try it, Madara!"

"I did, and she slammed me to a tree. I ask you again, boy, what. Are. _You. __**Doing**_**?"**

"Tobi was about to tell Yoru-chan our story! She doesn't believe that Tobi and Madara are twins!" Tobi skipped to Madara glomped his 'big-twin-brother's' head.

"As much as I hate to remember it, he was right, young lady. He is my twin. He'll tell you your story later on. I know it's not even two hours yet, but I'm just asking. Are you going to join Akatsuki?"

Tobi stopped glomping for a moment only because he couldn't stand the suspense by nibbling Madara's head. Yoru stared her shoes for a moment before she finally said, "Yes, I am."

"HURRAAAAH!!! A NEW MEMBER!!! Let out the cry of victory…OLOLOLO—"

"Would you be quiet?! That yellow, square creature in the television has poisoned your mind!" Madara bellowed.

"His name is SpongeBob!!" Tobi retorted.

"Whatever!" Madara sighed and massaged his head exasperatedly.

"Ugh, I'm so awed by your strength in dealing with this dude." Yoru commented.

"Gee, thanks. OK…but before you officially joined the Akatsuki, you will have two apprentice tests. Tobi went through them before he got accepted. The first test will start tomorrow. I'll let you know who's going to assist you." Madara shoved Tobi affront, "Tobi, take Yoru to her room please. And in case you're wondering which one—since you never pay attention to me—it's the one across Itachi's room."

"Okey dokey! C'mon, Yoru-chan! Tobi will show you your room!" Tobi pulled Yoru's wrist and pulled her to the said room.

Madara face-palmed at Tobi's happy-go-lucky behavior, even when he was facing a newbie. Soon afterwards, he smirked, the long-not-shown evil one. He felt that his armada was getting stronger and powerful.

* * *

**NXK is back with a new invention! My very first human OC! Oh, I had this idea from very first time I saw Akatsuki!**

**There's something...special about Yoru here. You see, I portrayed her as a combination of myself plus Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club. The 'me' side is not really shown yet, except the part where she said "Um, hello?" that was really me! And the character Yoru came when I was filling in Akatsuki Application form in Quizilla. The telekinesis thing I got from Sylar-Heroes. That makes her a villain, right?**

**Anyway, thnks for reading, and reviews please? I don't have to remind you every time, do I?**


	2. Test 1

**-2- Test 1: Thievery Survival -2-**

"GOOD MORNING, YORU-CHAN!!!!" Tobi's morning-rooster call trumpeted in Yoru's new room in the Akatsuki base. She never had a sleep on a bed for a very long time; once she hit it, she slept like a rock.

Tobi rooster call rang her head awake; she stumbled to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?!" Yoru grumbled.

"Waking up Yoru-chan! C'mon, breakfast time is the best of the day! Konan-chan's waffles are the best!!" Tobi grabbed Yoru's wrist and pulled it, but Yoru held it for a second.

"I'm not going out in my pajamas! Let me get dress at first." Tobi let go of Yoru's wrist and she went to the closet. She stopped, staring at Tobi, "Would you mind?"

"Oh! Sorry! Tobi will wait outside!"

Few seconds later (oh, yes, she's fast) Yoru went out of her room. The first thing happened was Tobi quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the dining room. There was basically no one there, except the morning people: Konan, Tobi, Madara, and Kisame. Seeing Konan made Yoru's heart lighten somewhat, probably because she thought she was the only girl in Akatsuki. Tobi lead her to her seat which was set by Tobi to be beside him.

The blue shark guy grinned at Yoru. _Where did I see him before? Oh, yeah, in Kiri's newspapers. So that's one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, Kisame Hoshigaki, huh? He's…bigger than I thought._ Yoru held up a hand in an uncertain wave of greeting. "Um, hi?"

"So this is the newbie you were talking about, eh, Madara? She does look quite tough for a girl." Kisame said before observing Yoru more. "Is she your new toy, Tobi?"

_Toy?!_

"Yoru-chan is not a toy! Yoru-chan is Tobi's new friend!" Tobi declared happily, circling his arm around Yoru's shoulders. Yoru was too new and puzzled to react as how she would normally, so she just swayed as Tobi rocked her in his hug.

"That means I don't have to be hugged by you anymore!" Madara chuckled. "Ugh, I better take that back. Stupid karma always happens to me."

A warm and gentle hand touched Yoru's shoulder. She stared at the owner of the hand and found Konan was staring at her friendly. "Pancakes or waffles?" she asked smiling.

Yoru smiled back; at least someone in this so-called criminal organization has someone kind. "Pancakes, please." Yoru replied.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi also wants pancakes!!!" Tobi raised his hand.

Soon, more Akatsuki came. First Kakuzu and the last was Deidara, the sleepiest head amongst all of them. Tobi introduced Yoru to everyone who came, telling them that she was the newbie (which they clearly had known) and was Tobi's new friend. Yoru also learned their names and her brain memorized them quickly, maybe because everybody has their own uniqueness that made her brain memorized their faces along their names much more easily. None of them paid attention to Yoru's presence even though they were clearly aware of she was there. It was just a matter of 'none of my business'. That was until Deidara asked a question to Madara, "So, Madara, today's the day, huh? The apprentice test. What is she gonna do? Stealing cows? Village raid?"

"Stealing it is, but not stealing lousy things like what you said. And since it's a test, the stolen property will be returned…somewhere in the middle of the road." Madara shrugged.

"What thing is it?"

"A forbidden scroll from the Hidden Village of Demons."

"Hidden Village of Demons? Is there such thing?"

"Yes, there is." Yoru answered, giving her dozens of amazed stare. "It's somewhere on the border of Fire Country. I went there once. It was quite creepy there, just like the name of the village."

"Oh? What did you do there?" asked Madara. He seemed to be very interested in her tales.

Yoru tried to remember. She knew she was sent there by her client. She remembered, but once she did, her goose bumps stood dramatically. "I, uh…you know the demons there worshipped a high-and-mighty powerful demon, right?" she paused for a while, giving time for Madara to nod, "Well, I slaughtered that high-and-mighty demon…alone…"

"Really?" Hidan inquired, drawing closer to her. "You're not lying right?"

"I don't. But of course, I…didn't slaughter it that easily. I got a few hundred cuts and injuries."

The stares skewed. Wonderfully, their thoughts were the same: _How come I didn't see any scars?_

Yoru sighed desperately, "You'll see. It happened all the time."

* * *

Madara was assigning the test for Yoru. Even though she knew maybe everything, but her supervisors did not. In this first test, Yoru will be supervised by Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu and Deidara—or in short, the former newbies. When Madara called them with that name, Hidan and Deidara couldn't take it. They felt that they were experienced enough from being called newbies. Zetsu was chosen because supervising has become his duty from a long time ago.

And…there they were, in the Hidden Village of Demons! Play the 'Doomsday' tune!

Tobi shrunk back, "It is creepy. Deidara-senpai, Tobi is scared!"

"Wimp! Get off of me!"

Yoru looked at the sky; dull… "The sky is never brighter." she mumbled. Then she stared at the gate, "Uh-oh, the gates are guarded."

"Well, duh, what do you think?" Hidan said.

"It used to be left open since the demons are too proud to think that there will be someone who dared to enter their territory."

"If it's not left open anymore, then that will be your fault, Yoru. That's for killing the 'God of Demons'." Deidara scoffed.

"Probably it is. Good. They do need to learn about human race. So? Someone should make the distraction."

"Right, I will." Deidara said. His hand-mouths spitted out a cat-sized clay bird and sent them flying. Once it was in the middle of the village, he detonated it, creating a loud boom.

Yoru whistled in awe, "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Rather than that, can't you just go?"

"Fine, but tell me later!" Yoru swooshed to the sky in a speed of a jet plane, totally faster than Deidara's birds. She went high up to avoid being seen by the flying demons. She finally arrived on top of the building she was supposed to raid, but there were two flying demons standing by. She reached her back pocket and took two special kunais. The kunais absorbed her wind chakra (like Asuma's brace knuckles) and she threw them towards the demons, piercing their heads in an instant. She landed carefully on the roof of the building, leaving no sounds as she stepped the stone-made building.

Yoru heard a crow-like squawk but louder. She turned to the side and another two flying demons attacked her. She took one of her blades and sliced the first one brutally. While the other one she used as a hammer to knock down the roof before killing it. "I thought thievery is matter of stealth." she muttered.

She immediately found the scroll Madara was talking about during the briefing. It was not that hard; the scroll stood out the other scrolls from its size and color. Yoru swore that handling that scroll felt like she was carrying a grown-up German Shepherd dog. She was about to fly away from the same hole if she didn't get busted by a demon that came from the door. "Oh, crap." she said. The demon roared and sent sound waves at her, knocking her back and crashed through the window. But that was what she was expecting. She spun in mid-air and gained her composure and flew away faster than how she came. She landed sliding on the soil, sending the earth to spray at her supervisors.

Tobi wasn't really bothered by the soil spray because he was too excited that his 'new friend' made it out alive; Zetsu said nothing, just blank; Hidan and Deidara scowled under the pile of dirt that masked their faces.

Yoru grinned hesitantly, "Oops, heehee…sorry." she said meekly. "Anyway, I got the scroll. Now where shall we drop it? In the river? On the tree? In him?" she pointed at Zetsu.

"Dunno, just drop when you feel like it. Let's go back." Hidan said, turning around.

"Maybe we can keep it." Deidara said as he adored the size of the scroll. He picked it up from Yoru's hand and weighed it on his hands. Suddenly, Yoru threw him back using his gravity element as she shouted, "Watch out!"

A long demon tail slashed and pierced Yoru's chest. The scroll rolled away from Deidara's hands back to the demon that just attacked Yoru. "Yoru-chan!!" Tobi cried and lifted her body.

"Let's get out of here!" Zetsu said. He grabbed hold on the others and teleported somewhere away from the village of demons.

Tobi put Yoru's body on the ground. She was limp and motionless, she was dead, again. "She seems…dead." Hidan commented.

"Duh, what do you think!? Oh, but, wait! This must be a hoax! Last time Sasori killed her, she lived again and attacked me." The four Akatsuki waited. Tick-tock-tick-tock. "Crap, she is dead!"

"Look, her chest is splitting!" Tobi stated.

"Whoa! Since when you're interested in woman's chest?" asked Hidan, skewing his eyebrows.

"Actually, he's kinda right." Zetsu said. "And it splits wider."

Indeed the wound on Yoru's chest expanded, dividing her body into two, well almost. When her stomach seemed to split, an arm merged out from inside it. That caused Deidara to scream and hopped onto Hidan's arms—who were also screaming. Tobi was startled and fell aback. Then another arm emerged, and a head and the rest of the body complete with the clothes. Yoru just hatched from inside of…her. Her whole body was soaked in some kind of goo (sorry for the alien stuff) though it didn't smell.

She gasped for air as she emerged from her old injured body. She stepped out of the cocoon and wiped herself using the old clothes of her old skin. She then stared at her supervisors. "Is there something the matter?" she asked.

"You…you just…" Hidan stammered.

"That was how I survived in this world. Yeah, you can say that was my way of immortality. I just hope it doesn't have to be so gooey." Yoru took a small jar from her pocket and scooped some of the goo that was surrounding the inside of her old 'skin'. Deidara lolled his tongue at it.

"Blegh…what's it use for?" Deidara asked disgustedly.

"This substance is effective to heal injuries in a single swipe. I use it when I got minor injuries or use it on someone else. However, it's very easy to dry once it touches the air. Wanna try?"

"N-no thanks…"

"Fine, you'll use it someday."

Deidara gagged and choked. Zetsu then brought them back to the base where Madara and Pein had waited (Pein kept his distance as far away from Madara after the shrinking incident which he caused). Tobi was so excited that his 'brother' waited for his return and chased him for a big hug. Pein, meanwhile, eyed Yoru intensely.

"So? How's the thievery going?" Pein asked.

Deidara spoke first (as always), "Yeah, she's OK. She got speed and strength. I never imagine she could slam a demon twice her size."

Pein nodded and Madara finally came to a stop, unfortunately failed from getting away from Tobi's over-loving hug. He and Pein waited for Hidan's judgment. "I have nothing against her—for now. She is quite good so far. Though her immortality way was kinda freaky…"

The two leaders then stared at Zetsu who answered "Same as them." Yoru was a little disappointed at his answer.

Then it was Tobi's turn to speak. "Yoru-chan was awesome! She died but lived again! And she saved Deidara-senpai from being attacked by a demon!"

Deidara blushed in shame, Yoru just giggled. Pein was about to snort but he tried to keep his coolness maintained. He was the-second-in-command and he was standing before a newbie who hasn't known him yet. He tried to make a good impression on Yoru as a brave man he was. Just make sure that no one made him berserk…

"That sounds good to me." said Pein, shrugging. "But maybe you would want to avoid death as much as possible. Don't make yourself looked like Hidan in that point."

"Hey!"

"Oh, is this guy an immortal too?" asked Yoru pointing rather rudely (at least for Hidan) at the Jashinist.

"I'm a Jashinist. That's why I'm immortal." Hidan declared proudly.

"Jashinism, huh? That's a religion I don't understand." Yoru replied. "I mean, you make sacrifices by…hurting yourself right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Why can't you just kill it straight? That way is more efficient."

Hidan didn't say anything, he just stared at Yoru sharply, making the apprentice to squeak. "It's—it's the way Jashin-sama likes it! Don't ask me why, that's why it's called religion in the first place!" Hidan answered, storming off to the base where Kakuzu just came out of it. The masked nin looked at Madara and Pein strangely.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Madara shrugged, "I dunno. Anyway, congrats, kid. You pass the first test." Madara patted Yoru's shoulder before Tobi jumped at her and tackled her to the ground in a devastating bear-hug.

"Yoru-chan is so great!!! Let's celebrate!!"

"Ah, not so fast, kids. She has to do the laundry." Kakuzu said, with a hidden evil senior grin. He then handed Yoru the laundry basket.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Tobi screamed.

"OW! What's the big idea?! It's just a laundry!" Yoru snapped.

"That's the problem! Yoru-chan must wash the clothes manually—with hands!" Tobi shouted and _click! _Yoru found herself standing in Akatsuki's Laundromat. She looked around; everything seemed neat.

However, there was one thing that made her twitch and pissed her off. "There's a freaking washing machine! Why the heck should I wash using my hands?! And, fuck, it was the year 2000 type of Electrolux! This one is piece of cake! Don't you guys ever read the manual?"

Tobi and Kakuzu shook their heads and Yoru sighed and pressed a button that turned on the washing machine. The masked nins eyed at it with awe. "Yoru, you just turn it on!" Kakuzu squealed.

"It was this simple. What makes you guys so lazy to read the manual?" Yoru asked, both hands on her hips, her right foot tapped rhythmically on the Laundromat's white floor.

Kakuzu shoved the manual in front of her nose. The cover was in five languages: English, Spanish, French, Hindi, and Russian. She opened the first page but it was all written in scribbles she absolutely have no clue about. One of her eyebrows rose higher than the other one.

"See? It's in Hindi, so Tobi and the others can't understand it." Tobi ranted.

Yoru ignored him and flipped around thirty to fifty pages that the writings turned to Latin alaphabets but still in an unfamiliar language for her. French; the only word she knew was 'Bonjour'. Tobi and Kakuzu eyed at the manual in the same way as they eyed the washing machine. Yoru flipped more pages until it arrived in a more understandable language, English. She shoved the opened page of the manual to Kakuzu's eyes. "Try to look at everything and bookmark it next time you bought a washing machine." Yoru said coldly before starting to throw dirty clothes into the washing machine.

Kakuzu strode off reading line every line and a few seconds later, he let out an amazed, "Oooooohhhh!!!!"

Yoru rolled her eyes and resumed washing. She selected the clothes carefully, unconsciously giving out attractions to Tobi. "Why are you selecting the clothes, Yoru-chan?" asked Tobi, tilting his head to the side.

"Isn't that obvious? So that the colors won't mix to another clothes with a different color. _That _is what seems to happen to all of your underwear. All stained in Rorschach blots…" Yoru poured the detergent and whitener. She then took another laundry box and selected black clothes and other colors. "Who did all the laundry before this?"

"Um, Tobi does…sometimes Deidara-senpai or Itachi –senpai…"

"All of you…did not…select the clothes?" Yoru asked, her eyes expecting something she wouldn't want to hear. _Please tell me you do…_

"Nnnnno….." Tobi answered, feeling completely embarrassed. He hunched and played his fingers together in shame. "None of us can wash clothes and sometimes we wore the same underwear for five days…"

Yoru was just about to barf. Five days, for cripe's sake! _No wonder they all look so gloomy! They were in a bad underwear bad mood!_ Even she, who was homeless and wandered in the wild ninety-seven percent of her life, washed her clothes and always change her underwear—unless it rained. She coughed, clearing the disgust from her throat. "Oh, well, since there's me, your underwear won't be as dirty or blotched or smelly as it used to. I might as well become the laundry manager…"

"Great idea, Yoru-chan! Tobi will consult this to Madara!" Tobi turned but Yoru hold him back. "What is it, Yoru-chan?"

"Before you do that, maybe you could explain to me about you and Madara being brothers." she said. Her face slightly pleading. However, Tobi didn't mind telling her the whole story. The first bit, though, didn't make sense to Yoru's mind.

* * *

**Wow, when I open my email, I'm surprised there were some people that 'alert' or 'favorite' this story. I thought it won't be good! **

**What's up with my Naruto fanfic and washing machines?! I have another fanfic that describes that Orochimaru bought a washing machine but Kabuto can't use it, so Sasuke had to do the laundry because he understands. Where is it again...oh! 'Just About Anyone in Naruto's Blogs' that's the name!**

**KiraUzumaki said about changing the fic's title. I think that's a good idea, but I don't know what. Despite having all the brilliant idea, titles are my worst enemy. How about 'Over Her Dead Body' or simply 'The Resurrection Girl'? See? It sucks! But I'm doing it after I finish the story. **(Tobi: NXK-chan, your author's note is too long!) **Tobi's right!**


	3. Test 2

**-3- Test 2: Intense Fighting -3-**

The Akatsuki had their eyes expanded really widely when they saw the massive pile of clean clothes in front of their room on the next morning. Yoru did her laundry chore too well; she knew how to use the washing machine, she solved the manual misunderstanding problem, and with Tobi's help, she put each Akatsuki member's clothes in a separate basket. Clever—for them.

"My Rolling Stones t-shirt is as good as new!!" Deidara exclaimed.

"My Jashin t-shirt!!!" Hidan exclaimed.

"My Pamela Anderson sweatshirt! And my Playboy boxers!! They smell like flowers!!" Sasori cheered. After that, cold stares shot at him. "Don't you guys say a word…" the puppeteer hissed.

"Now I understand how to use the washing machine!" Kakuzu declared. Madara tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nah, I think I'll leave the laundry to that girl only. I might as well make her the laundry manager as Tobi had consulted to me last night. Now, where is she? She better be ready for the toughest test I am about to give her." Madara said, going to Yoru's room. Unfortunately, Yoru's room was empty. "Eh?"

"Madara! Tobi and Yoru-chan are here!!! Let's have breakfast!" Tobi called cheerfully.

"Another morning person…" Pein commented.

"Apparently…" Madara replied plainly.

Yoru was eating her French toast as the rest of the Akatsuki came in to the dining room. She waved at them in a friendly manner. "Morning, guys! How was my work? I spent the whole afternoon cleaning your enormous heap of smelly sweaty dirty clothes—Hidan-san, your sweatshirt was awfully stained. Then I use my air technique to dry them quickly. Then I iron them and folded them all at once using my gravity technique!" Yoru explained, giving a toothy smile at her seniors-to-be.

"That was…wonderful, honestly speaking. Our clothes had never been that neat and heaven-scented before—even if Konan washed them, which she never had. I guess we owe you that one." Madara said, his face reddened a bit.

"Wait, you said you _ironed_ the clothes? How come it didn't get burnt?" asked Kisame.

"Well, I just put the heat low and don't press the iron too long on the clothes. You don't press the clothes using the iron, you swipe them. Uh-oh, don't tell me you guys _did _press on the clothes." Yoru's heart was thumping heart. _Could this people could be any more gadget-unfamiliar?_

"Actually, we did." Konan answered. She didn't seem so troubled, maybe because she never actually did the laundry. The others, however, were embarrassed.

Yoru smacked her forehead, "And you guys can use the laptop? And switching cables behind the TV? And fix the DVD player on your own?!"

"Oh, and use the radio!" Tobi added, causing him to receive an upside head smack from Deidara.

"Well, uh, we're not housewives!!" Hidan defended the guys, who nodded in agreement towards his statement.

"Does Konan-san looks like a housewife to you?" Yoru asked, rather sternly. Her newbie politeness seemed to have faded as time went by. It was just a matter of time until she stopped using '-san' behind everybody's (except Tobi's) name.

"She does." Madara said monotonously. Konan glared at him silently.

Then Konan piped in, "That's why, Yoru, men needs women. Women kept their lives in order before Grim Reaper takes their souls."

Yoru couldn't help but laugh. "Good one, Konan-san."

"Ugh, we're doomed…" Deidara mumbled. "Despite being only two of them, the girls' powers are unbearable."

* * *

"OK! OK! What's my next test?!" Yoru asked excitedly.

"We won't go anywhere today, just outside the base. But before we start, mind if I ask you a question?" Madara asked. Yoru nodded so Madara continued, "How many people have you killed so far?"

"Ugh, I lost count. For sure, most of them are just weak ninjas or normal people. I killed a councilor from three different villages and I have told you guys about the demon thing. Was that enough?"

"Acceptable, though a bit unclear."

"Oh, I slaughtered half of Orochimaru's joutai army once when I ran away from him." Yoru quickly added.

"Oo...kay..."

"So, what should I do?"

"You didn't let me finish!" Madara snapped. "Just took off your hood."

"What for? It's not a test of sex, right?" Yoru asked before she unclipped the collar of her hood. The hood she wore almost all the time, it was to cover her face during missions or to protect her head from heat and rain. The hood helped her to fly faster too without having to push herself.

Madara choked at Yoru's wild guess that was too random for him. Hidan and Deidara snorted; Pein nearly snorted. "No! That you can do in your own time! Just take it off..." Yoru did what she was told and waited for the next order. Instead, Madara yelled, "Kisame!" and zapped away from Yoru's position.

Yoru heard the wind rustled. She spun quickly and hopped backwards, just right on time when Kisame was assaulting her with his Samehada. The giant sword made a crate on the ground, a crate that her blades can never done. She braced one of her blades and dashed at Kisame. Her attacks were easily blocked by the Big Blue's sword. But Yoru didn't stop there; using her gravity element, she plunged away Samehada from its master's hands and slammed Kisame on the ground. She locked him on place by holding down his shoulders.

Samehada whooshed back automatically to its master, but a rock caught it and held it from going anywhere. Yoru, apparently, can use earth technique too. She did give us the hint when she said that gravity was the combination of air and earth.

"Ah, OK. You defeated me." Kisame said, raising his hands in surrender.

"You were not serious." Yoru said plainly, her semi-childishness faded on that second, making Kisame rose on eyebrow.

"'Course I don't. You'll get killed if I do get serious."

"I'll reborn. That won't be a problem to me."

"That is a problem, Yoru. Yes, I did forget to tell you the rule." Madara cut. Yoru let go of Kisame and Samehada.

"There's a rule?"

"Yeah, and that is you can't get killed. We wanna see how tough you are if you were not an immortal. Ready for the next one?"

Yoru nodded. Madara stepped back and let the financial manager of Akatsuki to face Yoru. Yoru held her blade tighter; ready for the upcoming attack.

Kakuzu opened his cloak. Though he was wearing his mask, Yoru could tell he was smirking at her. "You said you wanna get serious? I'll give you seriousness." Kakuzu yelled in excitement and he started by sending sword-sharp black strings from his stitched back.

Yoru quickly zapped backwards, but the strings were quite fast as she. A few managed to cut her skin. The searing hot blood trickled and soaked few bits of her clothes. Kakuzu was serious, all right; Yoru took the blade's twin. She threw wind-chakra-enhanced shurikens at Kakuzu, but only one that managed to touch Kakuzu. She flew like a jet, almost invisible in Kakuzu's eyes, and appeared behind him. She thrust her blades but one of Kakuzu's mask monsters roared and emerged out. Yoru backed away together as she used her wind ninjutsu at it. But then the mask monster used fire ninjutsu, wind ninjutsu's nemesis. Yoru was too late to fly away so she guarded her face with her arms, groaning as the fire cooked the flesh of her arms.

Kakuzu sneered, he was very confident from the very beginning that she couldn't beat her in the duel. He turned, but Yoru was nowhere in sight. He wondered if he burnt her too much that she turned into dust. There were only her blades, splayed on the ground in a shape of an 'X'. Kakuzu walked closer to the twin blades, wondering if he just killed her.

Earthquake; wait, it was rather impossible for their base to get earthquakes while there were no volcanoes or that their base was located on the tectonic plate. Only one thing that was sure. Yoru plunged up from underground, gripping Kakuzu's front. She didn't stop till there; she kept flying high, bringing the elder Akatsuki along with her. She didn't turn or spin around, she just head straight, if possible straight to the moon. Air bubble was formed around her nose and mouth as they reached the thin-aired atmosphere.

Kakuzu's breathing was getting hard, his fingers and toes were freezing with the chilly breeze of the atmosphere. His five hearts failed to pump all the blood he needs to get warm. They were so high up above the earth, everything looked smaller than ants. Kakuzu was weakening, he tried to thrust a string to Yoru's hands but he was too weak to move, his attempt failed to be done. He finally had to say it: "Alright, you…win…"

"Oh, yeah!" Yoru spun and head earthward. She tried to land slowly, so she wouldn't burn herself more. She dropped Kakuzu who choked and gasped for fresh thick air when he was just about a meter from the ground.

Hidan approached Kakuzu with Tobi and Madara. "Yo, big guy, you don't look good." he said, tapping his back.

"Shut. Up. Dammit…"

"Whoo, I'm amazed. You actually beat the murderous Kakuzu and not get killed. When the same thing went for Hidan, he lost one of his arms." Madara said, smirking at Yoru.

"Do you have to open up secrets?!" Hidan yelled.

"Shit! Don't scream on my ear!" Kakuzu bellowed.

"Do I have to fight anyone else? Is it you? Or is it Pein-san?"

"That was the end of your test. Pein and I were aware that if you fight us too, your life will be threatened, seriously. I know your weakness, and you just almost show it when Kakuzu burned you…" Madara whispered and walked away back to the base.

Yoru gasped. _How can he know so much about me?_ She wondered. _One thing for sure, he is not my secret admirer._ She added mentally. Out of nowhere, a fleshy boulder knocked her down to the ground. The boulder even cheered!

"Yoru-chan is SSOOOOO GREAT!!! Yoru-chan should have a celebration!!!" Tobi cheered and whooped. He unknowingly pressed Yoru to the ground.

"ACK!!! Get offa my back, Tobi!!"

"Ew, you guys, get a room." Sasori said before he giggled.

"It's not like that!" Yoru yelled. She made Tobi floated and escaped from under his weight then he dropped the boy carelessly. She walked to Kakuzu who was being supported by Hidan. "Kakuzu-san!" she called; Kakuzu turned slightly. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much…"

"Don't worry about it, kid. I have to admit, you are strong for a girl. See ya." he and Hidan went back in to the base. Then Kisame approached her, calling her name.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not giving you the fight you wanted. I was just told by Madara not to kill you." he said, lifting Samehada to his shoulder with ease.

"That's OK."

"Anyway, if you wanna get serious, how about we duel sometime next week?"

"Sure! And don't hesitate to kill me either!"

"Great, but that if you got accepted." he added before following the others going into the base. Yoru was puzzled hearing his last pieces of words.

"What do you mean 'if'? I thought I was brought here for a reason!"

"Looks like Madara is going to discuss with the others. After the test, Yoru-chan will be discussed by the others to see if Yoru-chan qualified or not." Tobi said.

"Were you like that?"

"No. Maybe because Pein-sama knows that Tobi is Madara's twin. Now let's bake some cookies!!!"

Yoru jumped slightly at Tobi's change of speaking tone. She waved her hand lazily and refused politely, "I don't think so. I have to fix these wounds first, by the way."

"Oh! Oh! Tobi wants to help fixing Yoru-chan's wounds!"

* * *

Tobi sniffed at the salve Yoru got from her old skin. He took off his mask and since Yoru knew how his face looked like, she didn't mind about it. Although sometimes she fantasized about Madara talked like him which caused her in a series of giggles or perhaps shivers.

"Put it on my cheek, now, before the salve dried!" Yoru warned him. Tobi did what she told him to do and swiped it on Yoru's wounded cheek. She winced, making Tobi stopped. "No, no, I'm fine. Keep going!"

Tobi's eyes widened, "OOOHH!!! It disappeared! Awesome!"

"Why is everything about me so awesome to you?" Yoru asked, before applying the salve onto her burned arms.

"Yoru-chan is just full of surprise. It's been a while since Akatsuki had a new member, and that new member was Tobi!" Tobi said cheerfully as he helped applying the salve on one of Yoru's arms.

"I guess so, and I'm the first person to know how to operate a washing machine." Yoru said before she started laughing. Tobi looked at her with big interested eyes; that look, however, made her stop. "What? Do I still have a wound on my face?"

"N-no, Yoru-chan's all healed."

"You're hiding something."

Tobi slouched, why was he so bad in hiding something? "Tobi just thinking that Yoru-chan's laugh is different. Even different from Konan-chan's."

Yoru smiled small, "Probably because most of you are boys. Of course you find my laughter different from the others."

Tobi's face lit up and he laughed, "Yoru-chan's right!" and both of them laughed again. This one also lasted as short as the first one.

"Has Madara ever laughed?" Yoru asked.

"Yes, he had! But…that was because he was laughing at someone. Madara thinks that someone's misfortune is funny. Tobi thinks that's mean."

Yoru cocked one of her eyebrows while she was still smiling, "Aren't you too cushy to be a criminal?"

"Tobi was here because of Madara, remember? So Tobi is under Madara's protection!"

Yoru's room pounded. She came to the door and opened it, finding the rest of the Akatsuki standing in front of her room. She squeaked at the occasion, "Uh-oh, I'm grounded." she said.

Madara sneered and he chuckled a bit, recalling Yoru about her question about Madara and laughing. Was this part fall to the 'laugh at people's misery' category? "I don't know about grounded, but we just made up our decision."

Yoru stole a glance at the clock. "It took you guys only forty minutes to make up a decision? Usually the shortest would be two hours."

"It's not that it was hard to make. You showed yourself enough for us to decide."

Yoru fidgeted; ah, the TV quizzes suspense again, how she hated this kind of thing. "So…?"

"Welcome to the club, bub."

Yoru just stared plainly with what it seemed to be forever-opened eyes and didn't know what to say. Tobi tackled her again; instead, it was he who has happy for her. "YAAAAYYY!!! Yoru-chan made it!! Let's have a celebration partyyyy!!"

"NOOOO!!!!" all Tobi's seniors screamed, blowing powerful wind from their mouths that ruffled Tobi's hair.

Tobi shrugged; he knew they will scream at him. "Oh, well. Then where's Yoru-chan's red cloud cloak? And can somebody lend her the nail polish?"

"Uh, what are those for? OK, I know about the cloak but nail polish? Never wear them even once." Yoru protested, but with Tobi choking her, she didn't sound like protesting at all.

"I'm telling you, they make you feel beautiful." Itachi said, adoring his fingernails. Busy looking at his blue-black nails, his comrades used that chance to stare at him skeptically and weirdly (for the lack of a better word). Kisame face-palmed and needless to say, he felt so embarrassed. Pein forced out a hoarse cough to break up the awkwardness.

"Right…we'll get back on that later…right?" Yoru asked cautiously.

Konan put her hands around her shoulders and brought Yoru with her to her room. "Actually, I have spare ones and since our size seems to be the same, how about we go to my room and fit it in? Sound good to you?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally." Yoru agreed and scooted away from he crowd of big boys. Then she whispered, "Does the nail polish thingy majig really necessary?"

"I'll tell you later, now walk fast!" Konan whispered back.

"Wait! Tobi's coming!" Tobi pushed the crowd and tried to follow the girls, but Madara stopped him by the collar. "Madara, ugh! Let go!"

"No, I think the girls need their own time, and we need ours. And do you know what I have in mind?" Madara asked, grinning devilishly to his fellow male comrades. The other soon grinned as devilish as he—even Zetsu. They except Itachi and Kisame; the Big Blue rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, pulling Itachi with him.

"Me and Itachi-san passed. C'mon, Itachi-san, let's have some dango. I think I need it right now."

"Yay! Dangos!"

"Erm, what are we actually doing?" asked Tobi to his bigger twin brother.

"We're gonna 'I Spy' the girls. Not to mention Yoru will try the cloak on, so she will be taking off her clothes like, what, twice!" The boys went 'OOOOOHHH………' and their mind was filled with dirty images of their just-coming member.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Hidan said excitedly. Suddenly, _frack!! _Something hit Hidan's forehead. When they to turn to look at it, it was a micro security camera.

"Oops, sorry, Hidan! But I'm gonna grind you all boys in the washing machine if you ever do that again!" Yoru yelled, closing Konan's door with a bang. What was more surprising, her politeness had faded completely: she just didn't call Hidan as 'Hidan-san' anymore.

Pein gulped, followed or imitated by Zetsu, "Girls in the 2000's are much scarier than girls in the 40's or 50's. Is it, Madara?"

"Tell me about it. So what do we do now?" Madara crossed his arms.

Sasori shrugged, "Poker?"

The boys stared at each other before nodding in unison. "Poker it is. Let us play in Sasori's."

"Tobi will play with Nu-nu!"

Muffled behind the walls, someone said, "Hey, it fits!"

* * *

**I found the right title! (That's fast...) but as I have said I will change the title later after I finish the story which is only one chapter away. Originally this was the last chapter, but I was moved to make another one. I also have made a few oneshots about Akatsuki with Yoru in it. Just say it's this story's sequel. I'm running out of ideas for long series...what should I do with the red clouded badasses? Brought them into jail? I never watch Prison Break. Heck, it'll come to mind eventually. That means one thing...more trips to overseas! Oh, I have to watch the Watchmen!**


	4. Epiloguenot important!

**The epilogue is just a bonus chapter which content is not important. Well, unless you wished to see more of Akatsuki washing machine unfamiliarity...**

**

* * *

**

-Epilogue- The End of a Beginning -Epilogue-

Two weeks have passed ever since Yoru joined the Akatsuki. Her partner was Tobi, so that Madara could stay in the base, watch over things like he used to before Tobi existed. The other duos remained the same, and Zetsu kept working solo. Yoru was also the first person who didn't use all her nerves when handling with Tobi's over-loving bear-hug. She didn't ran away from him when he opened up his arms, as long it didn't distract the progress of whatever they were doing. Although sometimes she flew away or held Tobi still using gravity.

They became best friends very quickly too. No wonder, they go everywhere together. Today, after completing a mission Madara assigned for them, they took a rest in a village somewhere. They had a lunch in a ramen shop, to Tobi's request and plea.

Tobi was scanning the menu, everything looked delicious! "Um…Yoru-chan, what should Tobi eat?"

"Up to you. In my case, no chili please! And no pork. I don't like pork; they ruin my shape with their excessive amount of fat. Even cows are not as fatty." Yoru answered.

"Really? Wow, Deidara-senpai should eat less pork then if he wants to stay good-looking. You know he really likes pork."

"Order up!" said the shopkeeper, giving Yoru her ramen.

Yoru took off her hood off and took a chopstick. She smelled the aroma of the soup and began to eat it. Later on, Tobi's order came and Yoru nearly choked at how much chili powder Tobi put in his ramen. As if like a reflex, Yoru sneezed.

"Yoru-chan, are you alright? Does Yoru-chan needs to go the doctor?" Tobi asked, holding her shoulder.

"No—achoo! I'm just allergic to chili. Eating them could cause a serious rash on my skin where I had to…" Yoru made a throat-slice gesture on her neck, "to get better."

"Ah, Tobi's sorry. Tobi doesn't know." Tobi's shoulders dropped.

"Don't sweat it. Just…don't put it near me."

"OK!"

* * *

"Owwie…" Tobi groaned.

"You OK?" asked Yoru when the 'Kid Duo' (that was what Madara called them. Yoru felt underestimated by this calling, but it was true, nonetheless.) have a rest on a tree.

"Tobi's tongue is burning…"

"Oh, so that's why you asked me to buy two big water bottles while you go to the toilet?" Yoru asked again as she floated the water bottle to Tobi. Tobi nodded, opened the water bottle and drank it all up. He took off his mask and fanned his sweaty face using it.

"Whew, it's so hot! Yoru-chan, can you help?"

Yoru sighed and made a gust of wind after making short hand seal. "How's that? Too soft or too hard? I have nothing against this village, so I'm not going to destroy it."

"It's good, thanks, Yoru-chan!"

"No problem, bud." Yoru sighed, this time in relief as she observed the kids playing below the tree they were resting at.

Tobi stared at Yoru on the branch above him. He realized how she interested she was on observing the kids. He followed her gaze and still couldn't understand what made her so interested. "Yoru-chan," he decided to speak. Yoru replied him only with a 'hm'. "Do you have a brother or sister?"

Yoru's expression grew somber, though her eyes were hidden under her hood's shade but her lips showed it perfectly. Tobi was about to pull the question back when Yoru cut him, "I did. But he doesn't remember me anymore so why should I remember him?"

Tobi frowned a bit at her answer and jumped to the same branch she sat on. "Tobi told Yoru-chan about Tobi's relation with Madara. Can't Yoru-chan tell Tobi anything?"

"Sorry, I really can't. I don't want to remember him, Tobi, so please don't bring this up again."

"Alright."

"Shall we go back now?"

"Oh, yeah! Let's! Flying!"

"Flying it is." Yoru floated herself and Tobi before crossing across the clouds and head back to the base. It took around thirty five minutes to finally reach the base. The additional five minutes was because Tobi needed a pee. They landed right in front of the secret entrance to their base; Yoru stopped gracefully but Tobi slammed the rock that was actually the front door.

"OOOWWW!!!" Tobi cried.

"Ugh, we need to work on your landing." Yoru said, helping Tobi up to his feet.

"Agree."

Yoru was about to put a hand on the entrance when it suddenly opened by itself, revealing Madara behind it. "Ah, my bro's back."

"Madara!" Tobi chirped and opened his arms, but Madara avoided it and quickly pulled Yoru in.

"We need you now, girl!"

"Oh, right, I get it. But I thought Kakuzu had learned how to use the washing machine."

"He does, but he missed something that's also crucial." Madara said quickly just like his footsteps which Tobi said to be his 'panic-state walk to calmness'. They reached the hallway where Yoru was greeted with a relieved Deidara. Apparently, the Akatsuki base was flooded by foams. Yoru twitched.

"Tell me this isn't happening…" she groaned, smacking her forehead.

"I'm sorry to tell you but it is. Kakuzu! Get away from the goddamn washing machine! Let the pro take the job!" Madara yelled, flinging Yoru to Kakuzu, causing the new girl to shout.

Yoru floated in mid-air just to keep her feet dry from the leaking washing machine. She folded her arms, "What did you do?"

"I dunno! I press the buttons right! Just like the manual said!" he defended.

"Uh-huh…but the real question is how much do you put the detergent in?" Yoru asked sternly.

"Um…the whole sachet."

"The whole sachet?!?!?! Dude! That was too much! You should only put a quarter sachet!"

"What? But isn't that not much at all?"

"In fact, my dear senior, it's very much enough. Even when the clothes were as dirty as coming from hell. And please tell me you selected the clothes." Yoru held her breath and crossed her fingers.

"That I did. That was quite obvious."

Yoru let out a relieved exhale and began to handle the mess. First, adding more water so it lessened the amount of detergent in the washing machine, though it also meant more flood. "Now be useful and mop the flood!"

"Tobi will help!" Tobi volunteered and held two mops in his hands already.

"I'll call some back-up." Madara said, fetching the other Akatsuki with threats of living or letting die.

You have no idea that it took the entire two hours to fix all the mess, probably more because no one paid attention to the time. Kakuzu won't be trusted with washing machines anymore. In the end, everyone fell flopping on their beds.

"Damn! I can't imagine what will happen if this washing machine broke and we have to buy a new one." Yoru groaned.

"But that was fun! Tobi never had a foam bath before!" Tobi said, clapping his hands together.

"Sometimes I can't stop thinking about how you could handle all situations with merry singing."

"Tobi doesn't sing if it's dark."

"Oh, great…"

"Yoru-chan, can we play?" Tobi asked, poking Yoru-chan's arm.

"Not now…too tired."

"How about we watch a movie? Madagascar 2?"

Yoru thought for a while before stretching out a hand so that Tobi could help her up. "That sounds better and less muscle-moving. C'mon."

"YAY!!! Tobi likes to move it!"

"Ah, don't start."

_-The End-_**NXK: Woah! I just finish another short series! I don't know whether to call myself dedicated or obsessed.**

* * *

**Tobi: Tobi thinks NXK is dedicated!**

**Madara: I think you're jobless, that's why you spend countless hours in front of the laptop.**

**NXK: Meany! You should be thankful I separate you from Tobi so you could have some mental peace! Then that makes me your mother!**

**Madara: WHAT?!**

**NXK: Of course I am! I just 'give birth' to a twin! Now start calling me mom, Madara!**

**Madara: No way!**

**Tobi: Hi mommy! Tobi loves mommy!**

**NXK: Look, Madara. Be like your brother!**

**Madara: Yes, 'Mom'...**

**Yoru: What are you guys doing here?**

**Tobi: Yoru-chan!!! We're doing our usual! Making additional dialogue-based author's note!**

**Yoru: Oh, then I must've went to the wrong room. See ya!**

**NXK: Hold on a sec, missy! You ain't going anywhere before I make my last words! (clears throat, before squealing in triumph) Yes! It's done! All I have to do is to change the title into a better one and make oneshots of a certain couple. (winks and nudges to Madara)**

**Madara: (winks and nudges back) I'm gonna laugh hard! Somebody's got a cruuuush!!!**

**Yoru: who's got a crush?**

**NXK & Madara: None of your business! (lolls tongue)**

**Yoru: Aren't we wasting space?**

**Madara: She's got a point. Well let me finish your note, 'Mom'. My 'mom' here is making another series about Akatsuki, she's really into this. And, uh...hey mom! Should I tell them what you're making?**

**NXK: No!**

**Madara: Oh well, she said it. What I know is it's much more serious from the previous stories.**


End file.
